


The Pain and The Agony

by sauciemel



Series: The Pain and the Agony [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor has to face something from his past that is about to threaten not just his present but that of his friends also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a two part story

The Doctor was sitting on his pilots chair, feet up on the console listening to the hum of the TARDIS engines. He sniffed then took his feet down from the console and sat forward. “Can’t be?” He got up and looked at the monitor. Everything was normal.

~*~

**CARDIFF**

Jack was sitting at his desk flicking through the files on his desk.

In the lower floors of the hub a small red light flashed for a few seconds, then stopped.

~*~

**ON BOARD THE TARDIS**

“My imagination.” The Doctor lifted the grate up below him and then stepped back inside. “Right lets get the MOT finished, then off for a pit stop and a cuppa with an old friend.”

~*~

**CARDIFF**

Jack was half way through writing up his report when the alarm in the hub went off.

“JACK!” Gwen shouted.

Jack rose from his desk and ran to the door and then jumped and ran next to Gwen, then the alarm stopped.

“What the hell?” Gwen said.

“What set it off?” Jack asked.

“No, idea, everything shows as normal.”

“OK, run a full system check.” 

**Down in the lower floors of the hub.**

The red light flashed, then turned green then back to red and then stopped.

~*~

**ON BOARD THE TARDIS**

Rose opened her eyes. She sat up and then threw the duvet off her. Getting up she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and tied the belt and slipped her feet into her pink fluffy slippers.

Rose opened her door and slowly walked towards the console room.

Rose saw the Doctor’s coat thrown over the coral strut, then his pinstriped jacket over the handrail and his tie on the pilots chair. She walked over and stood watching him working away under the console.

He was humming away to himself.

“Still hard at work then?”

The Doctor sat up and SMACK! “OW!” he said moving his hand to his forehead.

Rose laughed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s ok, no damage done.” he said rubbing his head. He moved slightly forward and then climbed out.

“What was that tune you were humming? Sounded familiar.” Rose said.

“The Gambler by Kenny Rogers.”

“Right, Mum has a couple of his albums.”

“What time is it?” the Doctor asked her.

“Erm…” she looked at the monitor on the console. “8:30am.”

“Blimey, I’ve been at this all night.”

Rose nodded.

“Sorry, lost track of time.” Then he sniffed again.

Rose moved closer to him and placed her hand on his brow.

“What’d you do that for?” the Doctor asked a little puzzled.

“Just checking you don’t have a temperature.”

The Doctor looked at her blankly.

“You sniffed.” Then she wiped her hand on her dressing gown. “Ergh! You so need a shower.” 

The Doctor looked at his hands then down at his trousers. He was covered in dirt, grime and sweat. He nodded. “Right, shower for both of us” the Doctor said.

Rose looked at him, her heart jumped.

“I-I mean, you go in your shower and me in mine.” The Doctor said going rather red.

Rose’s heart deflated. “Ok.”

Turning he grabbed his jacket and his tie then walked away.

Rose turned and followed him. ‘Doctor, notice me please.’ she thought to herself.

The Doctor could feel his hearts thumping in his chest. ‘Shower for both of us.’ he thought to himself.

Rose opened her room door and watched the Doctor walking down to his room. Her eyes glued on his sexy arse. She walked in her room and shut the door.

The Doctor turned at the sound of the door closing, He stopped and then opened his room door and went in.

Rose walked over to her bathroom. She went in and walked over to her shower and switched it on. Feeling the water to get the right temperature she walked back into her bedroom and over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a hot pink t-shirt. Rose then she pulled open the small drawer and took out a clean bra and pair of panties. Throwing them all on the bed and kicked her slippers off and walked back into the bathroom. She undid the belt on her dressing gown as she went and let it fall to the floor.

~*~

The Doctor lay back on the door and breathed out a sigh. He walked over to the chair by his bed and sat down with a thud and looked at the small picture on his bedside table. There smiling back at him was Rose. He threw his jacket and tie on the back of the chair as he stood up and then walked into his bathroom and over to the glass shower in the centre. He opened the door and turned the taps closing the door and walked back into his bedroom. He pressed a switch on the wall and the TARDIS closet opened. He then grabbed his clean suit from the rail. Turning he opened the drawer and took out clean socks and a pair of boxers walked out and pressed the button and the door closed.

He lay his suit out on the bed and then he sat on the edge of it running his hand through his hair. It was full of dirt and grease. Next he took his converse off, then his socks standing up slowly he undid the buttons on his shirt letting it fall to the floor. Next he undid the button and the zip on his suit pants and let them fall and he stepped out of them and walked into his bathroom.

He walked over to the shower then he took his boxers off and threw them in the corner opening the door to the shower and stepped in.

~*~

Rose stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her face and then down her breasts and then run down her legs. She breathed a little and then caressed her breasts with both hands. Pulling hard on her nipples until they were erect. Then slowly moved a hand down towards her entrance and slowly teased herself she slid two fingers in and leant back onto the wall and then moved her fingers in deeper as she moaned. Rose pulled harder on her nipple and moved her fingers deeper and thrust harder and breathing heavy now. Adding another finger in and felt herself shudder closing her eyes and then she screamed his name out as she climaxed. “DOCTOR!”  
Then relaxed panting slightly Rose opened her eyes and set about getting washed.

~*~

The placed his hand either side of the glass as he leant forward and let the red hot water flatten his spiked up hair and run down his face, then his chest, then down his legs. He turned and lay back against the glass and closed his eyes, Rose’s beautiful smiling face was all he could see. The Doctor moved his hand down to his manhood and started to stroke himself. He felt himself stiffen as the thought of Rose filled his mind, hearts and soul. He took himself by the shaft and pulled hard moaning in bliss.  
He placed a hand on the glass as his movements got harder and faster as he imagined it was Rose doing it to him. Then he screamed out her name as he climaxed. “ROSE!”  
Slumping back and breathed out he opened his eyes and he set about getting washed.

~*~

Rose stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head. She dried her body and then put her dressing gown on and walked over to her dressing table. Then she heard it…

~*~

The Doctor stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist and grabbed another and started to rub his hair. He walked into his room and took his blue dressing gown from the back of the door and was in the midst of putting it on when he heard it.

~*~

**CARDIFF**

Gwen had ran every system check she could think of and then she ran them again. “Must have been a small glitch.” she said.

Jack looked at her.

“Ok Jack I will run them again.” she shrugged.

~*~

**TARDIS**

The Doctor ran out of his room and down the corridor.

Rose opened her door and was almost knocked over by the Doctor.

The cloister bell was chiming.

But as soon as he entered it stopped He ran barefooted over to the console and looked at the screen.

Rose came through just after him she had her slippers on. “What is going on?”

Then he sniffed again “It smells familiar.” the Doctor said as he turned to Rose, she was standing there staring down and was blushing.

“What?”

“D-d-doctor.” Rose stuttered.

Then he realised “I haven’t fastened the dressing gown have I?” he said blushing himself.

Rose shook her head.

The Doctor grabbed the dressing gown shut around him.

Rose looked at him and she took her chance. She ran to him and kissed him

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and his gown swung open, he stopped, cupped her face in his hands “Are you sure you want this?” he said.

Rose nodded. “I know you do” she said as her eyes wandered down.

The Doctor looked down as himself, he was standing to attention. He smiled and he kissed her hard. Standing back he removed his dressing gown and lay it on the floor.

Rose loosened hers and lay it next to his. She lay down as he lay on top of her and kissed her deeply. She felt his penis pressing into her thigh.

The Doctor kissed her passionately and then he took a breath.

“Doctor, please, just take me now.”

The Doctor looked at her.

Rose wrapped her legs around his hips and then she shifted so he could enter her.

He slid his hard throbbing penis inside her and then he started thrusting.

Rose arched her back and they both quickly got into a rhythm. Rose was screaming in ecstasy as was the Doctor They were going fast and hard. Then both shuddered and then came together.

The Doctor shifted, rolled so he was lying on the space next to her.

Rose lay there panting. He was looking at her. “Phew, I have wanted you do to that for ages.” she said smiling wide.

The Doctor gave her that big huge smile. “Me too. Never thought it would be on the floor in the console room though.” 

Rose looked up and laughed.

The Doctor broke into a laugh too He stood up and held out his hand.

Rose took it and got up.

“Ok, clothes on then some breakfast. I think we have both worked up an appetite” The Doctor smiled even wider.

~*~

**20 minutes later…**

They were both sat at the table in the kitchen.

The Doctor was drinking a cup of tea and eating a banana.

Rose had drunk her coffee and was finishing her toast. “So, erm…” she said.

The Doctor looked at her “No regrets?” 

Rose shook her head.

“Good.” he said smiling as he sipped his tea. “Shall we go see Jack?”

Rose smiled as she nodded and took her phone out.

~*~

**CARDIFF**

Jack was reading the results of the fourth system check. Still nothing showed up when his phone rang, “Hello.”

“Hi” Rose said.

“Rose, is that you?” he said with a big grin.

“It is, are you in the hub?” 

“Always am” Jack said back. Then the sound of the phone being passed was heard.

“Jack, get up top, kettles on.” The Doctor said.

Jack hung up and grabbed his blue over coat. “Ianto, Gwen, I wont be long.” he said as he stepped on the paving slab and it went up. He appeared at street level and waited a minute then stepped off. There stood the TARDIS He ran over to it and walked in.

Rose was standing at the top of the ramp.

Jack walked up and gave her a big hug. She had a huge grin on her face. “You look erm different.” Jack said.

“Happy Jack, over the moon, the cat that got the cream.” she said. 

Jack looked at her a little puzzled.

Then the Doctor came through the doors.

Rose turned “I will make the tea and coffee, you two catch up.” As she walked away she turned and stopped by the Doctor, she kissed him hard on the lips.

The Doctor placed an arm round her waist and then let go as she skipped off.

Jack stood there with his chin almost hitting the floor.

The Doctor walked over to him “Jack close your mouth.” 

Jack closed his mouth. “Ok, what did I just witness? Did I just have a day dream?” 

“No Jack, Rose kissed me, I kissed her.” The Doctor said as he was now by the console,

“When the hell did you to get it on?”

“About 45 min ago, not far from where your standing.” Rose said standing with a tray of mugs.

“Ok to much info, but about bloody time.” Jack said laughing.

Rose and The Doctor smiled.

~*~

Rose was sitting on the pilots chair next to the Doctor. Jack was leaning against the Console. The empty mugs and tray were lying on the floor.

“So I said to him over my dead body.” Jack finished his story.

Then a small beeping came from his wrist strap.

~*~

**THE HUB**

Ianto had gone to the lower levels of the hub to make sure all the chambers where ok. Gwen was across the other end of the room doing the same. They had decided to do a manual check in case the software was corrupt. Then the lights went out.

In one of the cryogenic chambers the lights had all gone straight to green, then the door flew open.

~*~

**TARDIS**

Jack hit a few switches in his wrist strap.

“Problem?” The Doctor asked.

“Funny sort of morning so far, the hub’s alarm system went off for no reason and 4 system checks say everything normal.”

“Funny, I had a cloister bell go off for about 60 seconds then nothing.” The Doctor said.

Jack’s wrist strap made a louder beep.

The Doctor sniffed the air again.

~*~

**HUB**

Gwen saw a bright white light then golden tendrils. Then a young woman was standing in front of her she immediately drew her gun.

The woman lifted her hand. “Drop the gun.” she said.

Gwen’s gun clattered to the floor.

Ianto saw the light coming from the room where Gwen was. “GWEN!” he shouted.

The woman walked towards Gwen she placed her hands on her temples.

Ianto ran into the room. A strange woman stood in front of Gwen. He pulled his gun

She sensed another soul in the room.

“Take your hands off her.” Ianto ordered the woman.

The woman took her hands from Gwen’s head. She looked at the man “Handsome young thing.” she said.

Ianto looked at her then pointed the gun at her head.

“Oh I could have some fun with you two.” she said.

Then Ianto felt the sharp pain in his head. The woman was walking towards him. He tried to keep the gun aimed at her.

“Drop the gun my handsome young man.” she whispered.

Ianto’s gun fell to the floor.

~*~

**TARDIS**

The Doctor looked at Jack.

“You sure your not getting a cold?” Rose said running her hand over his brow.

“No, I just thought I could smell…but it can’t be anyway.” the Doctor said.

Jack raised his wrist strap to his mouth. “Ianto, Gwen, everything ok down there?” he said with slight alarm in his voice.

~*~

**HUB**

The woman had now gone up to the hub with her new pets.

“Ianto, Gwen, everything ok down there?” the voice said.

“Answer him.” she ordered Gwen.

“Yes Jack, everything is fine.” Gwen said in to a comms device.

“You absolutely sure?” Jack listened in tight. Ever since all that had happened with Adam and Gray they had all decided to introduce certain words when they were in trouble. But none came.

“It was just a small glitch in the software programme.” Gwen said.

“Ok Gwen, I shouldn’t be much longer.” Jack said as he closed the flap on his wrist strap.

“Everything ok?” The Doctor asked.

“I don’t know, she sounded like Gwen, but there was something…” Jack said.

“Women.” The Doctor said.

“Ahem, yes?” Rose stood there looking at them.

“You are complicated in any species.” The Doctor said.

Rose just looked at him.

~*~

**HUB**

The woman had Ianto punching numbers into the hub software system. “Cant let him find me yet. I need to find all those little follows that he has.” she said with a sinister grin.

~*~

**TARDIS**

The Doctor sniffed again “Must be a storm in the air or something.” he said. Then he started smacking his tongue and mouth together “I can taste a funny tang.” he went on. “No, it’ll be nothing, just paranoid, God I’m getting old. Rose if I ever say that I’m paranoid again, you have permission to slap me.” 

“Yes Sir!” Rose said giving him a mock salute.

~*~

**HUB**

The woman had opened up a small sort of time vortex in the centre of the hub. “Well off to find his little friends, you two can handle them for the moment.” she said. Then she stepped into the vortex and vanished.

~*~

**TARDIS**

“Well Doctor, Rose, thanks for the coffee and the chat, but I think I should get back and make sure everything is fine.” 

“Hang on Jack.” The Doctor said. Jack looked at him. “I think I’ll come with you just to run a few of my own tests on the rift.” he said.

“Sure, be nice for Gwen and Ianto to finally meet you face to face.” So the three best friends left the TARDIS together.

~*~

Sarah Jane was tiding up in the kitchen. The house felt strangely silent without Luke he had been gone only a couple of days. He had been so excited about the school trip to Rome.. So she had packed his suit case and waved him. Sarah wasn’t even working on a story. She had told her editor she was taking a two week break from all that. She had already mucked out the attic. Then tidied up in Luke’s room Now she was about to tackle the kitchen when she heard a light tap on her door.

The woman had seen all of his current regenerations friends in that woman’s head.

**SARAH JANE SMITH  
** MICKEY SMITH  
MARTHA JONES  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS  
ROSE TYLER  
DONNA NOBLE 

She decided to start at the top of the list. She stepped out of the vortex. And tapped on the door.

Sarah opened the door. Then she saw a young woman standing there “Yes?” Sarah Jane said.

The woman raised her hand. “Inside.” she ordered Sarah Jane “Humans, so gullible.” she laughed to herself.

~*~

Mickey was sitting on the sofa in his little flat. He had just finished working on a project for Jack and was shattered. He kicked his trainers off and there was a light rap on the door. Reluctantly he got up and walked over to it and opened it. There stood a young woman smiling.

She raised her hand. “Inside my handsome thing.” she smiled.

~*~

Martha walked into her small flat and threw her keys onto the small table. Then hung her jacket up and kicked her heels off. She was just about to walk away when a light rap on the door stopped her, she turned and opened it. There was a young lady there.

She raised her hand. “Inside.” she said.

Martha turned and walked inside.

~*~

**HUB**

Jack, the Doctor and Rose walked into the hub. Ianto was making coffee as soon as Jack walked in. Gwen was at her station.

“Gwen, Ianto come and finally meet the Doctor face to face.” Jack said as he patted the Doctor on the back.

Rose walked over and slumped down on the sofa underneath the TORCHWOOD name. “I like this better than Canary Wharf.” Rose said then he eyes glinted over she felt tears form.

The Doctor looked at her and walked over and sat down next to her and took her in a hug. “You know she is safe and happy.” he reassured her.

“I know, it’s just hard sometimes, you know, I had to come with you I couldn’t stay on that parallel world, I’m sorry.” she said wiping the tears that had started to fall.

“Hey she has got me to look after, well human me.” he said.

Rose’s mind wandered back to that day back on Bad Wolf Bay.

~*~

They had just defeated the Daleks and Davros, flew the Earth home. The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Donna and the Human version of the Doctor had stepped out onto that beach. The Doctor had given her the chance to be able to grow old with the human version of himself. She had asked them both to finish a sentence that had begun a long time before. The Doctor couldn’t but his human self said it in her ear. “He loves you.”

Then she knew it was the full blown timelord she has wanted. She turned and ran to the Doctor and kissed him. The human Doctor stood and looked at them both. “You go, I will protect this Earth.” he said. Rose hugged her mum and tears streamed down her face as the TARDIS had groaned and it was time to go.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna walked back to the TARDIS. Rose then witnessed what he had to do to save Donna. It had broke at least one of his hearts He closed himself off to Rose and then he had spent the last few weeks pottering around the TARDIS.

~*~

Rose looked at him and hugged him back.

“Ianto Jones.” The Doctor said jumping up from the sofa. “Nice to meet you finally.” He shook Ianto by the hand and got an electric shock. 

“Sorry, it happens now and again with the rift.” Then Ianto turned and walked away.

The Doctor just gave a little shrug. “Gwen Cooper.” he said next. She too got a formal handshake and he got another electric shock. “That rift.” he said shaking his fist.  
But Gwen just walked back to her station.

“Gwen?” 

“Sorry Jack, just busy trying to get that glitch sorted out properly.” Gwen said.

“Ok, you carry on then.” 

The Doctor sat back down beside Rose. In a very hushed voice he said to her.  
“Something feels very wrong here.” 

Rose looked at him.

He jumped up, pulled on his glasses and took his sonic screwdriver out. Then he walked over to one of the stations beside Gwen. He raised the sonic up to the screen and pressed it. File after file flew across the screen Then he tapped the sonic and a single file came up. “Mmmm,” he said.

“What is it Doctor?” Jack said as he and Rose walked over to him.

“I just wondered how long you kept empty files?” he said to Jack.

“We don’t.” Jack said as he walked over to a screen.

~*~

Donna, was sitting at the table with her mum and granddad.

“So any luck on the job front?” Sylvia asked.

Donna just threw her mother a look. Then there was a rap on the door. Donna stood up and answered it. There stood a woman. “Can’t be.”

The woman raised her hand. “Inside.”

~*~

**HUB**

“Gwen, where have all the files gone?” 

“They are all in the system Jack, as always.” Gwen answered.

The Doctor bounded over to Gwen and raised the sonic to her face.

At the exact same time Ianto raised his gun.

“Ianto what the hell!” Jack said.

The Doctor took his glasses off and looked over to Ianto. “Easy, easy Ianto, look, I’m putting my screwdriver away, didn’t mean to alarm you.” 

Gwen moved from her station “Oh he is very protective of his queen.” she said.

The Doctor looked at her. “Who is in there?” he said.

“Oh you will find out soon enough.” Gwen laughed as she raised her gun.

Jack and Rose looked at the Doctor.

~*~

The woman stepped inside the door and Donna walked back to the kitchen.

Wilfred stood up as soon as Donna walked in.

“Hello humans.” the woman said. She raised her hand and Wilfred and Sylvia slumped in the chairs they sat it. “Ok Donna.” the woman turned to face her “Let’s have a look what the Doctor has been up to since he left us.” she said and put her hands to Donna’s temples.

~*~

**HUB**

The Doctor eased away from Gwen. “You don’t need to point that at me to get my attention.” Then he felt it in his head He fell to his knees.

Rose was right by his side. “Doctor.” Rose said.

“No, No, how…argh.” Then he rolled onto his back. 

Tears rolled down her face. “Doctor what is it?” she said.

“Someone who can’t be here, I saw her fall, Rose I saw her fall, Arghhhh! Get out.” The Doctor screamed.

Gwen and Ianto both laughed.

“Rose, Jack.” The Doctor said through gritted teeth “I need to…the pain no…I need to stop her she is inside Donna’s head.”

“Donna’s head?” Rose said.

He nodded then he grabbed Jack’s hand as a spasm of pain passed over him. “Jack, keep her safe till I wake up.” he said. “Rose.” the Doctor said putting his hand on her face.

Rose stoked his cheek as his body contorted in pain.

“I…Lo..” he went to say.

“Don’t you dare, not like this.” Rose said.

The Doctor nodded.

Rose kissed him and he closed his eyes.

~*~

The Doctor opened them again and he was in Donna’s head. There she stood.

“Well, hello Doctor, you have had to do a number on this one’s head haven’t you?” she said with a smile.

“Get out of Donna’s head, now!” he said his voice full of anger.

She threw he head back and laughed. “Oh listen to the Oncoming Storm.” she said. “I will be seeing you face to face very soon Doctor or should I call you …..” 

“DON’T YOU EVEN TRY!” The Doctor said with venom. “You lost the right to call me by that name the day you stood against me.” he said.

She smiled and then vanished.

~*~

The Doctor came too lying on the sofa in the hub.

Rose was sitting next to him holding his hand. “Hello.” she said.

“Hello.” he said back.

Rose kissed him hard.

The Doctor responded by kissing her just as hard.

Rose sat back down.

“How long was I out?” he said sitting up.

“About an hour.” Jack said he was holding a cup in his hand. “Tea for the Doctor.” he said.

The Doctor took it and blew the top of it. The steam moved in the air He took a sip. Then he looked across and saw Gwen and Ianto hadn’t moved.

“Doctor, what is going on?” Jack said.

The Doctor looked at him. “Trouble with a capital T.” 

~*~

She pulled back from Donna’s mind and laughed. “Oh, you are a special one.” she said. Then she touched her arm and opened the vortex again. She was standing on the plaza in Cardiff bay. She saw the blue police box “Hello again.” she smiled as she lifted her arm and there was a small device wrapped round it she pressed it.

Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Donna appeared next to her.

Then she pressed another button and raised her arm to her mouth.

~*~

**HUB**

The Doctor finished the tea.

“Stand up Doctor.” Gwen said, But it wasn’t Gwen’s voice.

Jack and Rose looked at him.

He stood up.

“Bring them all.” she said.

They followed Gwen and Ianto was behind them.

~*~

They walked out on to the plaza.

There stood Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Donna all holding a gun pointing at the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

“What the hell have you done?” The Doctor said looking at the woman.

“Oh now, now.” the woman said as she walked towards the TARDIS.

“You wont be able to get in.” The Doctor said with anger in his voice.

“Tut, tut, Doctor, you underestimate me. Donna.” she said.

The Doctor looked at his former best friend.

Donna turned and walked to the TARDIS.

“Handy thing to have a human-TimeLord.” the woman said.

The Doctor looked and then Donna opened the door. “Donna, NO!” he shouted.

Rose and Jack just stood in awe looking at all their friends standing there with guns.

The Doctor could feel the anger rising up inside himself.

The woman turned and saw the face of the Doctor. “Oh, yes, set that primal feeling free Doctor.” she said with glee in her voice.

The Doctor shook his himself. “Never again, that part of me stays where it is.” he said.

Rose edged near to the Doctor. “Doctor, who is she?” she asked.

He turned his eyes filled with, hurt, anger, pain and tears.

“Oh, go on Doctor, your little friend she wants to know who I am.” the woman said.

The Doctor never moved his eyes from Rose, he shook his head.

“Oh. But he can’t say can you?” the woman said.

Rose looked at him. The tears had started to flow.

“Go on Doctor tell her.” the woman said.

He shook his head again, he felt his hearts thumping.

“Doctor.” Rose said slipping her hand in his.

The Doctor grasped her hand. “Carrie-Anne.” he said.

“Oh so you can say my name?”

Then he turned and glared at her “You are not that person any more, the war changed you.” he said still grasping Rose’s hand.

Carrie-Anne looked at the Doctor standing there with his hand in Rose’s. She had saw in all of his friends minds the love he felt for her. “You changed me not the war.” Carrie-Anne said.

The Doctor stared at her.

“You had the chance to end it all and you didn’t, you could have killed the Daleks eons before but no, you let them go.” Carrie-Anne said with venom.

“I couldn’t …” he said. 

“You stood there and watched the planet burn, you watched me watch our children die.” she screamed at him.

“I know…” The Doctor said with hurt and sorrow in his voice.

Rose grasped his hand tighter.

“That war changed everyone for the better made the TimeLords stronger, they knew what had to be done.” Carrie-Anne said.

“You know that could never happen.” he said.

“No you decided to kill your own people.”

He shook his head “I saved the whole of creation and had to stand and watch the woman I had loved all my life stand against me and agree with the high council.” The Doctor said.

“HA!” she said “So you thought killing everyone was a better choice?” 

“No, it was the hardest thing I had to do, but life had to be sustained in the whole of time and space, so I did what I had to do, I expected to die myself.”

“Your precious TARDIS saved you. Then you found a new love.” she said with a nod towards Rose.

“I never looked for it.” he said honestly.

Rose gripped tighter.

“I tried to keep my hearts closed, but she is a wonderful, warm and kind woman and she chipped away at the walls I had put up and I let her in.” The Doctor said.

Carrie-Anne looked at him. “You replaced me?” she said .

“You turned against me, then I had to watch you die.” The Doctor said.

“Mickey, step forward.” she said.

He looked at her “Carrie-Anne, what are you doing?” he said.

“Ianto, hold him.” she said nodded to Jack. 

Ianto grabbed Jack.

“Gwen place the gun to his head.” she said and nodded to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood and felt the coldness of the gun to his head.

“Let go of her.” Carrie- Anne said.

He shook his head. “No, never, I will never let her go.” he said.

“Martha take aim,” she said.

“Carrie no.” he said.

She looked at him “Tell her goodbye.” Carrie said.

“Doctor.” Rose said you could see the fear in her eyes.

He went to step out. He heard the click of the gun. “Carrie why are you doing this?” he said.

“Oh, they had a back-up plan, they sent me back in time and placed me in a cryogenic chamber and hid me until the time was right.” 

The Doctor took a step back.

“Fire.” she said.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” the Doctor screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose fell back. She felt nothing at first. She saw The Doctor in front of her. Then she heard him.

“Rose, can you hear me?” he said tears running down his face.

Rose looked at him “D-D-Doctor.” she struggled to say.

“Shh.” he said.

Rose shook her head. “I Love You.” she said.

“I Love You Too.” he said. Then her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. He stood up his hands covered in her blood. The Doctor spun round and batted the gun from his head.

“Stop.” Carrie-Anne shouted.

The Doctor kept going.

“Everyone shoot the Doctor.” she said.

Jack watched the Doctor stagger then fall back and hit the floor with a thump.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Jack shouted.

Then Carrie-Anne took Donna and walked into the TARDIS. She took one last look at the man she used to love and closed the door.

The moment the door shut the hold on them all broke. Martha screamed. Mickey dropped the gun. Sarah Jane threw hers aside. Ianto let go of Jack. Gwen stood back from the Doctor. Martha ran to the Doctor. Jack was at Rose’s side as was Mickey. Sarah Jane stood just behind Martha.

Martha ripped open the Doctor’s jacket then his shirt. Buttons flew all over “Oh god I’m sorry. ” she said.

“N-no-not your fault.” he said.

Mickey took his phone out and rang an ambulance.

“R-Ro-Rose” The Doctor stammered.

“Help is on the way, she will be fine.” Martha said.

“T-TA-TARDIS?”

“She took it.” Sarah Jane said.

“No!” he shouted then his body started to shake violently.

Martha held him down.

“G-ge-get the bullets out.” The Doctor said.

“Doctor, cant you regenerate?” Martha said.

He shook his head. “N-no-not normal bullets.” he said Then he started to cough and blood came out Then he took a long intake and then silence.

~*~

Rose heard voices and felt something being pushed in her mouth. She wanted to tell them she was fine but she couldn’t open her mouth.

Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, Ianto and Gwen were all sitting in the relatives room. Well, Jack was pacing back and forward. Martha was crying. Mickey, Sarah Jane, Ianto and Gwen just sat in stunned silence.

~*~

_The Doctor was standing on a luscious sandy beach looking out at the sunset. Then he felt a hand slip into hand and he turned to see Summer standing next to him._

_“You always loved this place.”_

_“Yeah, peaceful and quiet.” he smiled._

_“You know you can’t stay here.”_

_He looked at her._

_“I will try and stop her Daddy.”_

_He looked at her._

_“Remember Daddy, that’s not the Mummy we know.” Then she reached up and pressed his chest._

_Pain shot through him. “Summer please, leave me here.” he cried out in pain._

_Then she pressed his leg._

_He fell to his knees. “Summer no, I cant go back.” he said tears welling up._

_Then she put her hand on the side of his head. “Daddy, Rose needs you, they all do.”_

_Then he screamed._

~*~

Rose opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first. Then she tried to focus. She turned to her left, in a chair next to the bed was Mickey curled up. Then she slowly turned her head to her right and there was Jack staring out of the window.

“P-Penny for them” she said in a hoarse voice.

Jack spun round from the window. “Rose, thank god.” he said.

Mickey stirred on the chair then he opened his eyes He looked at her and cried.

“Do I really look that bad?”

“You look beautiful Rose as always.” Jack said.

“Jack, I’ll go let everyone know she is awake.” Mickey said.

Jack sat in the chair Mickey had just left.

“Jack what happened?” 

“Don’t you remember?” 

“I meant what happened after I got shot.” 

He just looked at her.

“Jack, what happened?” she said tears starting to fall.

“Rose, I’m sorry.” Jack began.

“Where is he Jack?” Rose screamed at him.

Jack looked at her. “He is in ICU . ” 

“What happened?” she said.

“They shot him, well she made them shoot him.” Jack said.

She placed her hand on her mouth to stop the scream coming out but she couldn’t.

“He is barely alive and the bitch took Donna and the TARDIS.” Jack said “She took the TARDIS Rose, he needs that to help him heal.” 

“Did, he not you know …regenerate?” Rose asked..

“Martha asked him that and he said not normal bullets, they must be ones designed to kill TimeLords.”

“When can I see him?”

“Rose you are recovering from a gun shot wound, you almost died.” Jack said.

“I didn’t, he still might. Jack, maybe I can help him, I don’t know but I’m useless stuck here.” she said tears streaming from her eyes.

“Better go get you a wheelchair then.” 

~*~

Mickey went to the hospital entrance and pulled his phone out and rang the hub’s number.

Sarah Jane was sat on the sofa in the hub. Gwen was leaning against the rail and Ianto was making fresh cups of tea and coffee. The phone rang. Everyone just stared at it. Frightened to answer in case it was bad news. Gwen walked over to her station and picked up the receiver. “Hello.”

“Gwen, it’s Mickey.

“What’s happened?” Gwen asked as all eyes were on her.

“No, it is good news Rose is awake, but still no news on the Doctor, he still in theatre.” 

Gwen sighed a little “Well tell Rose …..” but she couldn’t finish the sentence.

“It’s ok Gwen, I cant look her in the eye either.” 

She replaced the receiver. “Right, lets see if we cant set about tracing the TARDIS, maybe I don’t know…we could steal it back.” Gwen said.

~*~

The Doctor tried to open his eyes but it hurt too much. He couldn’t move any part of his body as it was like he was on fire.

Jack pushed Rose out of the lift and walked towards ICU.

Martha was just coming out. “Jack, she shouldn’t be out of bed.” Martha said to him looking at Rose.

“Well if I didn’t bring her she would of crawled up here.” 

“Martha, how is he?” Rose said and winced and placed her hand on her tummy.

“You should be in bed resting.” she told Rose.

“When he is out of danger I will.” Rose said.

“Ok, they took the bullet from his leg, and the one from his right heart.” Martha said.

“How many times was he hit?” Jack asked.

“Three, leg, chest and head.” she said.

“What about that bullet?” Rose asked.

“They couldn’t reach it without giving him full brain surgery.” she said.

“No, you….” Rose said.

“I told them that they cant do that.” Martha said then stepped away and let them through.

They walked to the nurses station. “Erm, the Doctor?” Rose asked.

“He is in the room at the bottom on the right.” she said.

Jack pushed the wheelchair down the small corridor and then turned and entered the room.

Rose let the tears flow again as did Jack at the sight of the Doctor.

He was lay flat with a huge tube coming out of his mouth and you couldn’t see his hair for the big bandage. His chest was covered in a bandage too but you could see the blood on it. His right leg was bandage too.

“Take me closer Jack I want to hold his hand.” Rose said.

He did as she asked.

~*~

The Doctor was trying to climb back inside his mind, he wanted to run away from the hurt and the pain then he heard a voice.

Daddy, Rose needs you. Summer’s voice echoed through his head.

Then he felt the warmth of a hand in his.

~*~

“Doctor, I’m here am fine, now you need to fight and come back to me, I need you.” she said.

He could hear Rose’s voice Then he knew he had to fight back, he felt the bullet in his head. If he could get it out he could try to heal himself. He couldn’t regenerate as he needed the TARDIS to help him with that and he couldn’t die either.

Rose was clinging to his hand when a choking noise came from the Doctor and a alarm went off.

The nurse came running in and told Rose and Jack to get out.

Jack got out of his way.

Martha’s pager went off and she ran back to ICU.

Rose let Jack take her back to her room She didn’t want to leave the Doctor but she was exhausted. She lay on her bed and fell in to a deep sleep.

Martha ran into the Doctor’s room She walked over and started examine him. “Get the tube out of his throat.” she said.

The nurse took it out.

Then there was a gasp. “R-Ro-Rose?” he whispered.

“She is safe, don’t talk Doctor.” Martha said.

He opened an eye and it was all bloodshot “I need the bullet out my head, it’s killing me.” The Doctor said as he broke into a coughing fit and brought blood up.

“We tried, we couldn’t get it out.” Martha said fighting back the pain, the guilt, the fear and the pain she was feeling.

“I can do it but need Rose.” he said then his eyes rolled and he passed out.

~*~

Rose opened her eyes to find her bed was on the move. “Ok, what is going on?” she said.

“The Doctor needs you Rose and we can’t bring him to you so you are being moved to him.” Jack said.

“He’s awake?” she said.

“Barely.” Martha said on her other side. “But he said he needs you so you have to help him.”

They placed Rose’s bed right beside the Doctor’s Then she shuffled over to him slightly, and winced.

“Carefully Rose, watch the stitches.” Martha said.

“Doctor, I’m here.” she said taking his hand in hers. She felt a surge of love pass through her then he opened his eyes.

“Rose.” he whispered.

“I’m here.” 

“Hurts.” he said pointing to his head.

“What do you need me to do?” 

“Hold my hand and come with me.”

“Where we going?” 

“In my mind, it hurts out here.” he said then closed his eyes.

Rose lay down next to him and clasped her hand in his and closed her eyes.

~*~

_She opened them and found him sitting on the beach. “Nice and cosy.” she said as she walked up and sat by him._

_“I come here for the view and the peace and quiet.” he said._

_“Which planet we on?” Rose asked as she lay her head on his shoulder._

_“Gallifrey.”_

_She looked up at him._

_“Oh it was before the Daleks and the war, it was a beautiful place to come.” he said. “Summer loved to play on the sand.”_

_“You miss it all?”_

_“Every day, but I knew what had to happen Rose, my people changed during that war and they changed to become even more evil than the Daleks.”_

_“How can any living thing be more evil than the Daleks?”_

_“The Daleks only wanted to make anything that wasn’t Dalek into a Dalek. But the Time Lords wanted to end everything.”_

_She nodded. “Any way you, you said you need my help?”_

_“Let me have 5 minutes on my favourite beach with the woman I love before I have to enter a world of pain.”_

_“Ok.” she nodded. He lay back and she lay beside him._

_Then he leaned on his elbow and looked at her and he kissed her. “I do love you Rose Marion Tyler and we will survive this, I will get better, I will find the TARDIS and Carrie-Anne.”_

_“Now that’s more like it.”_

_“But let me ask you this first, I know it’s not the time but it is a place I would of loved to take you out and ask you.” he said._

_She turned to him. “Ask me what?”_

_“Rose when I sort this mess out and I will…”_

_She nodded._

_“…will you Marry me?” he asked._

~*~

Rose opened her eyes and was back lying on her hospital bed her hand still clasped to the Doctor’s.

The Doctor had let Rose out of his mind now and he was ready to get that bullet out of his head now.

Rose lay there sending all her love through her hand and into the Doctor’s body. Willing him to get through this.

Martha and Jack looked on as The Doctor started to writhe and moan in pain.

Rose never let go of his hand.

The Doctor was walking through his own head. Looking inside himself to find the bullet and try to get it out. Then he felt it in his head he knew where it was. Feeling Rose’s hand in his he drew energy from her.

Rose could feel the Doctor drawing off her and willed it even more. Then quick as a flash…

The Doctor sat bolt upright. “Did it, Martha get it out.” Then he collapsed.

~*~

Rose was sitting in a wheelchair and Jack was pacing up and down the corridor.

Then Martha came out. “We got the last one out.” 

Rose sighed.

“Dr Jones get back in here quickly.” a voice shouted inside the operating theatre.

Rose looked up at her as she ran back in.

Martha ran back through the doors. The Doctor was fitting on the Operating table Then he just stopped He flopped back. “Right now move.” She set about checking his stats when by some miracle he opened an eye.

“Wh-where am I?” he said.

“You’re in hospital Doctor.” Martha said.

“R-Right.” he said.

“You need to rest now.” she said.

“Rose? I need Rose.” then he let sleep take him.

Jack wheeled Rose back to her bed in the ICU room with the Doctor. He looked deathly pale but at least the had got all the bullets out and he could heal. But how, he couldn’t regenerate, didn’t have the TARDIS. Jack knew TimeLords healed more quickly than humans but it would take him months to get over this.

The Doctor groaned. He opened his eyes. Rose was there looking at him. “Hello.” he said.

“Hello.” she said with a big grin.

“So, its out?” he said. Rose nodded. “Piece of cake.” he said with a cough.

“Water?” she said. He nodded slightly. She put the straw to his lips and her drained the cup. “Better?” 

“A little.” he answered her “Jack?” 

Jack walked over. “Doctor.” 

“Jack I need to ask you a favour.” he said.

“Anything, just ask.” Jack said.

“I need to borrow some blood.” he said.

“How can you borrow blood.” Jack asked.

“Jack, you cant die, I can’t come through this without help from you as I don’t have the TARDIS.” the Doctor said.

“But don’t we have to be the same species to do a blood transfusion?” Jack asked.

“Yes…well no…well technically yes, but it will help me to heal.” The Doctor said.

Jack nodded. “How much do you need?” 

“Couple of pints.” The Doctor winced and cried out.

Martha came in. “Painkillers wearing off?” she said. He nodded. She pressed the morphine button to release it in to his system.

A young nurse was behind her “Doctor that is a lot of morphine.” she said.

“He is not human, he needs more than us.” Martha said.

The Doctor looked at Jack then to Martha. “You need to mix his blood with a pint of mine before you put it in me.” the Doctor said. They both nodded “I warn you I will get a lot worse before I get better.”

“How much worse?” Rose said.

“Bad. ” he said.

“Doctor.” Rose went on to say. “Do you remember what you asked me when I was in your head?” He looked at her and nodded. “The answer is yes, so you get yourself better, then we sort that Carrie-Anne out, save Donna, the TARDIS and then have a big huge party.” she said.

~*~

Jack was sat in chair and Rose was sat next to him. The Doctor had been moved into a private room. Martha had already took the blood from Jack and the Doctor. They were now waiting for it to be mixed and brought back. Rose was sitting in her wheelchair next to the Doctor’s bed. He was keep waking for a few minutes then drifting back off.

A nurse came in with the bag full of Jack’s and the Doctor’s blood. Martha hooked it up and was busy attaching it to the Doctor’s IV

“Remember, I will get worse first don’t worry, my body needs to assimilate Jack’s blood to help me.” The Doctor said.

Rose nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks. He slowly raised his arm and wiped them away. “Don’t cry, I will be ok.” he reassured her.

She leant over and kissed him “You better be.” she said.

Jack placed his hand on the Doctor’s.

The Doctor looked and nodded. “Martha, do it.” he said.

Martha released the small tap and the blood started to drip through the IV into the Doctor. 

The Doctor closed his eyes. Then he felt the pain searing through him he felt each drop of the mixed blood mixing in with his.

~*~

**10 HOURS LATER…**

Rose was curled up on her bed in the same room as the Doctor. She had fallen asleep crying. Jack was sat in the chair asleep. Martha had gotten a small camp bed and she was asleep on that.

The Doctor’s condition has deteriated very quickly His blood pressure was really low Only one heart was working and that was very faint He was writhing in pain He kept shouting out in Gallifrayan They had, had a hell of a job when it came to try and change his dressing on his chest and leg.

~*~

_The Doctor was stood on the platform above the Citadel on Gallifrey. He stood they looking at the Daleks killing and destroying everything he knew and loved. He saw the Timelords putting their plan into action. They were going to end time itself. He knew that could never happen. He knew he had to sacrifice the Time lords and the Daleks to save the whole of time and space. He fully expected to die in the process. His last happy memory on Gallifrey was of a family holiday on their favourite beach. He turned and saw his wife standing with the high council and then he opened the time vortex and the tempered schism and then he stood back._

~*~

“I’m so sorry.” he said. Rose opened her eyes. Then the Doctor flat lined. Rose screamed. Jack jumped out the chair. Martha fell out of the camp bed.

A team came rushing in.

Jack was busy doing CPR on the Doctor. Rose just sat there her heart breaking.

~*~

_The Doctor stood back on that beach. Summer was in front of him building something. He walked over to her “What you building?” he asked her._

_Summer looked up. “I’m busy playing with the TARDIS.” she said._

_He looked at her with a puzzled look._

_“Mummy is not happy as it is not doing what she wants it to.” she smiled._

_“You’re a good girl.” he said._

_“I know that mummy isn’t mummy anymore but daddy you need to help her.” Summer said._

_“I will try sweetheart I really will, but I need to get better first.” he said._

~*~

Jack had gotten the Doctor’s heart going, just the one. “Right from now on Martha, you and me take turns on watching him.” Jack said.

“What about me?” Rose said.

“You need to rest, “ Jack said. She gave him a look. “Rose, he will need you strong and fit when he comes through this and we have to help him find Donna, and The TARDIS and defeat her.” Jack said. Rose nodded.

~*~

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Martha was removing the dressing from the Doctor’s chest wound. “Jack.” she said.

Jack was lying in the chair “W-What?” 

“Look.” Martha said pointing to the Doctor’s chest. The wound was closed and was pink, still a little raw but a it was healing a lot quicker. Then Martha moved down and removed the dressing on his leg. That was the same, moving to the bandage on his head. She was busy removing it when…...

“OW!” the Doctor shouted.

Rose woke up and sat up a bit too quick “OW!” she said moving her hand to her wound.

“Rose,” Jack said.

“It’s ok.” she said.

“Doctor.” Martha said.

The Doctor opened his eyes. “Where’s Rose?” he asked.

Jack helped Rose out the bed and over to the Doctor. “I’m right here.” she said.

“Good.” he said He sat up and moved Martha’s hand “I’ll do the rest.” he said. The three of them watched as he took the rest of the bandages off, then he took the stitches out. “Right.” he said.

“You’re not fully healed yet.” Martha said.

“Best I am going to get in here.” he said. “Jack I need to get to the Hub. I have an idea.” 

“If your leaving then so am I.” Rose said. The Doctor looked at her “Rose, your…” he said. “If you finish that sentence am gonna slap you.” 

“Doctor, I will be there and I will keep and eye on her.” Martha said. The Doctor looked and nodded.

“I will go and get the SUV and phone Gwen to tell them we will be there soon.” Jack said.

~*~

Sarah Jane had gone back to Bannerman Road as Luke was due back today. She was on the phone to TORHWOOD every few hours to find out how the Doctor and Rose were. He was on the mend and she was glad but it hurt her deep that someone could take over them all like that.

Gwen, Ianto and Mickey had been hard at work trying to trace the TARDIS. Then they found out the Doctor was on the mend and Rose was too. Then they got the phone call. Gwen answered the phone “Hello.” 

“Gwen.” Jack said.

“Yeah Jack.” she said.

“Listen, we are on our way to you right now.”

“All of you?” 

“Yes all of us.”

~*~

The Doctor gingerly stepped out of the SUV. Jack helped Rose out into her wheelchair The Doctor had refused to use one/

The door in the hub opened and they all walked in. Gwen ran and hugged the Doctor. “I am so glad your ok.” she said. The Doctor winced and let a little cry out. “Oh Sorry.” she said.

“It’s ok, still sore around the edges.” he said.

Rose eased herself out of her wheelchair and onto the sofa in the hub. The Doctor sat next to her. He took her hand in his and reached into his inside jacket pocket. Then he gingerly moved off the sofa and then tried to get on one knee and Rose looked at the pain in his face. “Doctor.” she said. He stopped and looked at her. 

She patted the space next to her. “Sit down.” she said. “I wanted to…” he said showing her a beautiful gold ring with an amazing jewel that kept changing colours.

“I already said yes.” Rose said. He sat down beside her and slipped it onto her finger. “Right, I need to see the readings you have, I need to find the TARDIS.” the Doctor said.

Gwen took the Doctor up to the office and he flicked threw the paper work in 20 mins. “Right, I need a few things to make a vortex detector.” The Doctor said He reached into his pocket for his sonic. Then rolled his eyes.

Jack coughed. “Here, you dropped it when she…erm…you were shot.” he said.

The Doctor took it with a grin.

~*~

Rose had dozed off. Mickey placed a blanket over her He stood looking at her. Martha walked up to him “She is going to be fine, just a small scar.” she said. He looked at Martha. “But what about up here.” He said tapping his head. “That will take a bit longer.” she said.

The Doctor had given Gwen, Ianto and Jack a list of things he needed. He was busy tinkering Then he felt the pain in his head He rubbed where the stitches had been, the hair was growing in nicely but he had such a headache.

Jack came in with his arms full of wires and metal pieces He looked at the Doctor He looked pale, sweaty and in pain “Ok.” he said putting the things down on the table. The Doctor looked at him. “Rest time for you.” Jack said.

The Doctor looked at Jack Then he put his head in his hands. “Doctor.” Jack said “Will I get Martha?” The Doctor whispered. “Yes.” 

Jack came out the office and found Martha sitting at Owen’s old work station. Not wanting to wake Rose he gestures for Martha. Martha saw Jack and got up. “What is it?” she asked. “The Doctor needs you.” 

She entered the office.

The Doctor still had his head in his hands. “Doctor, What is it?” she asked.

“Headache.” he said.

“You want some morphine to take the edge off?” He nodded. “I will give you some if you promise to sleep.” Martha said. He nodded again. She told him to follow her to the sofa She told him take his jacket off and roll his sleeve up. He did this and then lay down.

“How’s Rose?” he asked. “She is fine, the wound is clean and beginning to heal.” 

“Good.” Martha injected the morphine The Doctor closed his eyes. 

“Doctor.” 

“Yes, Martha.”

“Do you think you can fix this?” He opened his eyes and looked at her “Yes.”

~*~

Rose woke up and stretched She winced slightly as her wound pained. Martha was asleep on a small camp bed. Mickey was asleep on a chair. She couldn’t see anyone else. She slowly eased herself up then got to her feet She felt a pain in her tummy but ignored it She tried to step forward.

“Where do you think you are going missy?” She stopped. The Doctor was standing drinking a cup of tea. 

“The erm…., little girls room.” Rose said. “You want a hand to get there?” She nodded. He put his cup down and limped over to her.

“This is like the blind leading the blind.” she said. He laughed “Put your weight onto me.”

Rose put a little of her weight onto him, he wasn’t as fit as he made out. She knew that. They shuffled and limped there way to the toilet.

The Doctor stopped to let her go in. He took her hand before she went in. She looked up at him. “She will pay for hurting you Rose, I promise you that.”

Rose saw a flash of pure anger in his eyes. “You just need to stop her.” He looked at her and nodded. Rose kissed him and then shuffled into the toilet.

Martha awoke to find Rose gone. She shot up, then she saw The Doctor and Rose slowly shuffling and limping towards her She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oi.” the Doctor said. “Sorry.” Martha smiled. “You both look so comical.”

Rose just looked and smiled then winced in pain. Martha stood up “Time to top your painkillers up.” Rose sat down and then Martha gave her an injection.

Then Jack, Gwen and Ianto came in the hub.

THUD!

They turned to find Mickey on the floor. “Sorry.”

They tucked into breakfast. “Ok.” Jack said. “How long will it be before the vortex detector is ready?”

“It’s done.” the Doctor said.

“That was quick.”

“That only took 5 min to make I needed to make something else after that.” 

“And that would be?” Martha asked.

“A way to hide the background radiation in you, Mickey, Rose and Jack.” the Doctor said.

“Did you manage to do it?” Rose asked.

“I think I have, but need to test it.” he said. Then there was a long BEEP.

“Ok…” Jack said. “What was that?”

“That was the test results.” the Doctor said.

The Doctor and Jack went to the office. The Doctor picked a small tube from a large microwave like shape. Then he placed it under the microscope. “Yes.” he said.

“What it works?” 

“Yes the radiation is gone.”

“So what do we do now?”

The Doctor took his jacket off and sat down Then ran his hand through his hair “Well I can put this into a drink and you can all drink it.” he said.

“And?” Jack said.

“I need to open the rift and pull the TARDIS back here by force.” Jack just looked at him. “But I need to get HER out of the TARDIS so at least one of you can get in and bring her down here.”

“How, Carrie-Anne will just follow it.” 

“No she wouldn’t be able to track it, I have set a force field up around us and she will only be able to track me. So I just need to find a way to knock HER out so the hold over Donna is broken.”

Jack rubbed his head “Now I’m getting a headache.” The Doctor smiled. “I have some tranquilizer darts” Jack said.

“Ok, you will have to position yourself somewhere so you an get a clear shot. Then as soon as she is down Martha can get the TARDIS down here and then we can lock her back up and I can get better.”

Jack nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.” Jack said.

“Now all I have to do is hope Summer has put her part of the plan into action.”

** To Be Concluded in - THE CHOICES WE MAKE **


End file.
